Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Dark Times/Chapter 4
The Enterprise soars at high warp. In the Officer's mess Typhuss is drinking an ale when John walks into the mess and sat next to him. What did I do to make Dana mad at Starfleet for? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Well let's see, you don't trust her, you don't like her, you insulted her right in front of me and just because she has never encountered a Wraith before, you think she can't handle the case says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I meant Starfleet as a whole and I'm sorry for that I just got frustrated when she called me a Borg drone following orders without thinking of what's gonna happen John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know and right now I don't really care, so just drop it says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks him. Sorry John says as he drinks his ale. Typhuss asked him about Kelly. So how is Kelly doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Growing too fast, what about Hoshi and Shakaar? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss snickers. The same says Typhuss as he looks at John. John snickers. Kelly wants to enroll into Starfleet Academy John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. She wants to follow in your footsteps says Typhuss as he looks at John. He smiles. Yeah she does John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Hoshi wants to do the same thing when she gets older says Typhuss as he looks at John. John smiles. That's great man, what does Kira say about that? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. She thinks it is a good idea, Hoshi must have the Halliwell trait to explore the galaxy and my family has served in Starfleet dating back to the United Earth Starfleet says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I think Kelly might have that same thing, we Martins have been explorers as well dating back to the United Earth Starfleet my great-great grandfather was Captain of the NX-04 Constellation John says as he looks at him. Then the ship drops out of warp. RED ALERT, ALL HANDS BATTLE STATIONS Captain Y'Nar says over the com. Typhuss and John leaves the Officer's mess. The Enterprise approaches a debris field. On the bridge red lights are flashing as Admiral Kira and Admiral Martin walk onto the bridge Admiral Kira turns to Captain Y'Nar. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. Y'Nar turns to them. We found this it looks like an Alliance mothership or what's left of one, we scanned the hull it's Wraith weapons fire Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at them. Both John and Typhuss are surprised. So the Wraith ship and the Alliance ship got into a fight says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. She looks at him. It looks like and judging by it I say the Wraith Hive ship won, but got damaged during the fight Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well I would like to know more about this says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. She thinks. I could have Commander Lefler beam over there with a engineering team download the logs? Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He looks at her. All right, do that Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. She nods. Bridge to engineering Robin prep a engineering team you're going over the Alliance mothership Captain Y'Nar says as she spoke into the com. Aye, Captain Commander Lefler says over the com. Y'Nar looks at him. Thanks for allowing an engineering team to download the logs sir Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your welcome says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. Dana is pacing about in guest quarters when the doors chimed. Come in Dana says as she looks at the doors. They open and Typhuss walks in. Dana, are you all right, what's wrong says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. She looks at him. I'm fine just a bit antsy right now Dana says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I understand says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. She looks at him. What's going on? Dana says as she looks at him. He looks at her. The Enterprise found a Alliance mothership, what's left of one, a Wraith Hive ship attacked it and won says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. Dana looks at him. Does it match the one that was in orbit around Earth? Dana says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I don't know, I didn't ask says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. Dana looks at him. I've been chatting with Mulder according to the morgue doctors the pilot wasn't even able to get his weapon out from under the console the Wraith broke his hand Dana says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her.